legendarywarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Unicorn
The Unicorn is a mid range unit and the fifth (including the Healer) received in the campaign. It costs 50 gems to summon one. You first hear about the unicorn when you pass level 2-1, then you get into a vampire trap and finally encounter him at level 2-3. On level 2-4, he runs away and you need to help him to get back to the heroes. You have to wait until level 2-5 before you can summon him. Behavior The unicorns are very aggressive when they are encountered. When an enemy is in range, the unicorn shoots rainbows out of its horn, damaging the enemy. In tier 3, the unicorn shoots out two rainbows at once. The main function of the unicorn is a quick offence support to help your units against powerful enemies, which makes them very good against weak units like skullys and vamps. The second function later in the game is to provide quick defence support to save up some hitpoints for other units. The Unicorn is great against groups but lacks a good defense to take down certain bosses (Goregan, Grimm). It's more of a support unit and a first charger to put some damage on the enemy before the high damagers hit. His special can delay enemies, reverting their focus. When he gets to tier 4, he's more of a defensive unit then an offensive one. At tier 5, he shoots lightning as if the tier 4 wizard, and it damages all units within its area. Also, he becomes a flying unit, thus immune to terrain. Additionally, a tier 5 unicorn seems to be immune to some attacks, notably the normal attacks of vampires and reaps, and the attacks of tier 3 skully archers (not sure if glitch a glitch) Stats Unicorns have very fast movement speed, med attack, and a medium special. Their hitpoint rate is high but their defence is horrible. The range increases with the upgrades. You can upgrade this stats in the Armory. Strategy Though it is possible to beat the entire game without ever summoning a unicorn, they are still a great help. They do a lot of damage considering their cost (on tier 4, damage is 120) and they have a high speed and okay health. They're deadly in numbers against almost anything except gargoyles and reaps, which can kill them all fast. They are a great help for most endless wave levels. If you plan on using unicorns, you should at least upgrade them to tier 3. Special In tier 1, the unicorn dashes through enemies, and can cause damage to multiple enemies. Players call this "Horn Rush". The horn rush attack is great against groups if you upgrade it high enough. In tiers 2 and 3 the horn rush is upgraded: it lasts longer and goes further than normal rush. Most players call this special "Horn Rush 2". Also, it does double damage. In tier 4, the unicorn shoots a giant rainbow beam out of its horn, which has long range. Like the other specials, strangely his recovery is similar to the lower tier special wich makes the special annoying to use on close combat because the giant rainbow attack effect doesn't last as long as the horn rush special. However, the special mind controls the first 2 enemies it hits, making them fight for you. The Tier 4 special also damages multiple enemies, but doesn't seem to hit every unit inside the animation. The animation also doesn't give extra damage if a monster walks into the rainbow after the impact. The new special makes the unicorn a defence unit with no chance of offensive use. People often call the special "Rainbow Beam". In tier 5, the unicorn generates a tornado, which has a chance to charm (temporarly mind control) any encountered unit. The special is called "Tornado Attack". However, it does not do any damage. (As of 2.2, the special deals damage if it does not charm a unit.) It also comes with a pushback effect. Trivia *The main unicorn character is Spike. *The Tier 4 special Rainbow Beam has some tiny bug in the recovery and attack animation switch after the special animation which makes the special less effective (can also be the cause of the reduced slowdown on 2th generation iPods). *Strangely, in arena mode, when the unicorn does its special in tier 4, enemies behind it will also be damaged. *Sometimes, when an enemy is attacked by the rainbow, the monster will fight for you for a small amount of time, but you can't control the monster, making it similar to the spell Rainbow Storm. Gallery UnicornPortraitHD.png|Unicorn Tier 1 Unicorn2PortraitHD.png|Unicorn Tier 2 (Blue-Steel) Unicorn3PortraitHD.png|Unicorn Tier 3 (Crest) Unicorn4Portrait.png|Unicorn Tier 4 (Spartan) Unicorn5Portrait.png|Unicorn Tier 5 (Pegasus) Notes Category:Units